


Day 4- Beauty and the Beast

by TheEruditeGrammacist



Series: Erudite's Bumbleby Week 2018 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bumbleby Week 2018, F/F, First Aid, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEruditeGrammacist/pseuds/TheEruditeGrammacist
Summary: Blake tries to run from her imprisonment in the Beast's castle, but nearly dies in the process. Thankfully, the Beast finds her just in time.Didn't include a "graphic depictions of violence" warning because it isn't graphic, but there is a bit of violence in this one.





	Day 4- Beauty and the Beast

Blake rode through the woods, through the darkness and snow, her long cloak flailing behind her. She glanced back as she rode, but the castle had long since faded into the darkness of the night and the swirling winds of the storm. 

The Beast was nowhere to be seen, either. Blake pulled her horse to a stop, shivering in the bone-freezing air. Promise or no promise, she couldn’t bear to stay with that beast a moment longer. She’d rather die.

Though, that second option was looking more and more likely as Blake continued through the forest. Time lost meaning as each tree looked the same as the last, the air seeming to grow colder and colder. 

In a moment, that possibility seemed all but certain as a low growl sounded from behind her. Blake’s stomach dropped. She turned.

A Beowolf was prowling toward her, its eyes glowing maliciously. Several more in its pack snuck in behind it. 

“Gambol, go!” Blake shouted, digging her heels into her horse. It followed her command and took off, the Beowolves leaping into pursuit. Blake pressed herself against Gambol’s back, clutching the reins tightly. Branches protruded from each side, seemingly doing their best to slow her down. Gambol charged through them, but the much more nimble Beowolves were hot on their heels. In mere moments, they were overtaken, the dark beasts snapping at her. 

A low-hanging branch caught Blake by surprise and threw her from her mount. Gambol reared in confusion, suddenly absent a rider, and the Beowolves circled Blake. She grabbed a fallen branch from off the ground and stood with her back to a tree, prepared to make a final stand against the monsters. 

The largest one, most likely the pack’s alpha, let out a loud howl, and the Beowolves charged. Blake jabbed and swung with her branch, but there were too many of them. One closed its jaws around her makeshift weapon, yanking it from her hands. In a moment of poor judgment, Blake tried to tug back against the much stronger monster, and the momentum threw her forward onto her face. She tried to scramble back up, but all she managed to do was stare her impending death in the face. 

“Get  _ away _ from her!” a loud roar came from behind her. In a flash, Yang, the Beast, landed in front of her, crushing the Beowolf that had been about to make Blake its meal. Claws raked across black flesh, as Yang batted away two more Beowolves.

Yang fell onto all fours over Blake’s prone form, growling a challenge to the Beowolves. The moonlight glinted off her scales as she pounced, snatching a Beowolf in her powerful jaws. She hurled it to the side, her throat lighting up with a blast of fire that she let loose at two more of the monsters. 

The Beowolves weren’t giving up. Two of them leapt onto Yang’s back, teeth and claws digging into the scaly flesh hidden by her long mane. Yang roared and backed up into a tree, crushing the assailants, only for the Alpha to leap into the fray. It closed its jaws around her neck, but Yang pried it off and threw it across the clearing, where it smashed into a tree and fell to the ground in a heap. 

Another Beowolf sank its claws into Yang’s arm, and Yang shook it wildly to get it off. While she was distracted, the Alpha returned, leaping onto her and biting ferociously. Yang roared in pain and grabbed the Beowolf from her arm, sharp claws slicing into it. It let go with a yelp, and Yang threw it as hard as she could, where it collapsed and did not get back up.

The Alpha bit into Yang’s shoulder with sheer force, tearing a harsh gash even in Yang’s tough, scaled flesh. Yang roared louder than ever and rolled onto her back, crushing the beast with her raw strength. Feeling it let go, she rolled back onto her legs and pounced, pinning the Alpha down with her superior weight. Fire grew in her throat again and she blasted the Alpha with her fiery breath, searing its nightmarish flesh beyond any hope of survival.

She turned to what remained of the pack and roared, a powerful threat that sent the rest, now leaderless, fleeing in terror. She watched them go, limping heavily until she stood next to Blake, who was still lying on her stomach in the snow. She glared at the retreating pack, and once she was sure they were gone, started to sway. She glanced at Blake, trying to right herself, but her injured arm couldn’t hold the weight of her full body. She stumbled and collapsed into the snow, her breathing heavy. Her violet eyes made contact with Blake’s, before drooping shut.

Blake stared in shock, her breathing and heart rate slowly returning to normal. She stood up and stumbled over to Yang, falling to her knees beside her. She was in horrible condition, and without help, would definitely die in less than a few hours.

A whinny to her side drew her attention. She turned and saw Gambol, standing underneath a road sign that read  _ Kuo Kuana, 10 miles _ . In the fight, she hadn’t noticed it. Home was only a short ride away.

She turned back to the Beast. Then glanced back at the sign. Then, back at Yang. 

She slowly stood up, her legs still unsteady, and walked over to the road. She grabbed Gambol’s reins.

  
  


-

  
  


Yang slowly regained consciousness lying in front of a roaring fire. A sudden sharp, stinging pain on her arm made her hiss and recoil.

“Be careful, you lost a lot of blood,” a voice scolded. She turned to see Blake sitting next to her, washing her wounds and wrapping them in a clean cloth.

“It hurts,” she muttered.

“Well, of course it does,” Blake replied, dabbing at her shoulder with the cloth again. Yang hissed again, but held still. “But I won’t have you getting an infection.”

They were silent for a moment as Blake continued to tend to Yang’s wounds, before Yang asked, “Why did you come back?”

“I…” Blake said. “Well, I made a promise that I would stay here. And… I suppose… I wanted to repay you. For saving my life.”

Yang didn’t respond for a long time. Eventually, however, she said, “...thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Blake said. As Yang drifted back off to sleep, Blake swore she saw a faint smile gracing her fanged face. It was the first time she’d ever seen Yang smile.

_ Maybe it won’t be so bad here after all. _


End file.
